Sky City - Day 16
:For the level before the v1.8 update, see Sky City - Day 16 (Pre-1.8). |-|Normal mode= In normal mode, the player must reach 19,500 points to beat the level. » » » » » » » » » |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins |Zombie = |Objective 1 = Dodge bullets and defeat the zombies |before = Sky City - Day 15 |after = Sky City - Day 17}} Difficulty This level is extremely brutal, especially to players who aren't skilled with bullet-hell games. Bullets will almost always be everywhere, if not dodged, even one hit will screw you up. The boss of this Air Raid level, Zombie Fighter is also no joke. Precision and skill is key to finishing the level and defeating the Zombie Fighter boss. Waves 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie2 = 2 |zombie3 = 3 1 5 5 5 5 |zombie4 = 3 2 |zombie5 = 4 5 |zombie6 = 3 1 5 |zombie7 = 3 4 |zombie8 = 3 4 2 5 |zombie9 = 1 4 |zombie10 = 1 3 5 2 4 1 5 |zombie11 = 2 3 |zombie12 = 1 |zombie13 = 1 3 2 1 5 |zombie14 = 2 3 5 |zombie15 = 2 4 |note15 = Boss wave. }} 1 or 5 determines if Lightning Gun Zombie will appear from the top or from the bottom of the screen, with 1 being the top and 5 being the bottom. Strategies *The Mutli-Directional team is the best team for this level, being able to hit multiple targets and killing most of them in a short amount of time. *Dodge the bullets, as well as charged shots from Lightning Gun Zombie. *Once you're in the boss wave, always try to find a safe spot. *Observe the attacking patterns of the Zombie Fighter. Trivia *Sometimes, if you don't kill enough zombies, you'll be 100-500 points away from beating the level. Forcing the player to try again. |-|Hard mode= In hard mode, the player must reach 30,000 points to beat the level. » » » » » » » » » |FR = Coins, two stars, a chest |NR = Coins |Zombie = |Objective 1 = Dodge bullets and defeat the zombies |before = Sky City - Day 15 |after = Sky City - Day 17}} Difficulty This level is considered to be the worst of the worse by many players, and with good reason. With multiple Flying Gargantuars, Lightning Gun Zombies, Buckethead Pilot Zombies, Zombie Fighters, and a requirement of 30,000 points, the player is guaranteed to get one hell of a level. The Arbiter-X boss is of course, the most difficult zombie to take out. Waves 3 3 |zombie2 = 2 4 |zombie3 = 3 1 5 |zombie4 = 1 3 2 4 |zombie5 = 1 5 |zombie6 = 3 1 5 |zombie7 = 3 4 |zombie8 = 3 4 2 5 |zombie9 = 1 4 |zombie10 = 1 3 5 2 4 1 5 2 4 |note10 = Mini-boss wave. |zombie11 = 2 5 |zombie12 = 4 |zombie13 = 1 3 2 1 5 |zombie14 = 2 3 5 |zombie15 = 2 3 4 |note15 = Thunderstorm! |zombie16 = 3 4 5 1 5 |zombie17 = 1 2 3 |zombie18 = 2 5 3 4 |zombie19 = 1 2 3 1 5 |zombie20 = 3 |note20 = Mini-boss wave. Thunderstorm! |zombie21 = 2 3 1 1 5 |zombie22 = 2 3 1 1 5 |zombie23 = 2 3 1 1 5 |zombie24 = 2 3 1 1 5 |zombie25 = 3 |note25 = Boss wave. Thunderstorm! }} 1 or 5 determines if Lightning Gun Zombie will appear from the top or from the bottom of the screen, with 1 being the top and 5 being the bottom. Strategies *Use the Fire and Ice team, they're the most effective team in this level since slow down the first few Flying Gargantuars, as well as being able to hit hard to zombies in the late-game. *As always, try to dodge the bullets. *Try to not get touched by the zombies, especially Flying Gargantuars. *In the boss wave and in the mini-boss waves, always try to find a safe spot. *Observe the attack patterns of the boss and the mini-bosses. Trivia *If you don't kill enough zombies, you would be 100-1000 points away from completing the level. Forcing the player to try again. Walkthrough How would you rate Sky City - Day 16's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Air Raid (Chinese version) Category:Brain Busters Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version) Category:Levels without any lawn mowers